Midnight Sun
by SunnyKissu
Summary: We will embark on the jaw-dropping, suspense filled story that belongs to Rosalie Hale and her irrevocable love for Edward Cullen. We see her desperately trying to cope with vampirism and her side of Bella's story... (Contains some gore)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Here's a brief summary of what this fan fiction is based upon:

My favourite character from the whole of the Twilight saga has always been Rosalie, I have no idea why but I always seem to be drawn to the bitchy/badass characters who are on the good side! Rosalie Hale, Johanna Mason, Isabelle Lightwood etc. I notice in one of the books ( I don't remember which one, maybe eclipse) Rosalie said something about being offended that Edward didn't want to be her partner and lover, because a man that doesn't fall immediately in love with her was very uncommon (as she is ridiculously vain). However I pondered on the thought of what it would be like if Edward had fallen for her and broken it off many decades prior to meeting Bella and the real reason Rosalie "doesn't particularly like her" is because Rosalie is also, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. This story is from Rose's point of view and based upon Rosalie's struggles and devastations with her new vampire life and love for Edward Cullen. **I've also decided to give Rose the power of insight and retro-cognition, giving her the ability to know anything she wants to know about anyone or anything, the retro-cognition gives her the ability to see into their memories and know everything about anyone or anything in those memories and so on.** At the end of some chapters I will explain any messages and symbols that occur as they are quite reflective of the situations. Anyway, let's begin!

This chapter is her transformation :3

**Chapter 1**

Visions of a fire

I was sitting in a dimmed room, completely empty...no windows, no lights...nothing but me and an aging brown chair. How did I get here? My heartbeat and breathing started to rapidly pick up. How did I get here?! Why can I see? There is no light source anywhere!

I tried to stand up out of the creaking chair but I was stuck, I couldn't lift my feet or raise even a millimeter off of it. While my anxious state and panicked breaths took over my sanity, a single drop of deep, crimson blood fell into my lap, staining the silky white dress I was wearing. I paused, my breathing slowed but I started to shake, staring at the tiny pool of gradually spreading blood seeping through the fabric. I hesitantly looked up, eyes tightly shut to the only place it could've come from, the ceiling. I was dreading what could possibly be above my head, and I knew it couldn't be good.

When I finally had the courage to open my eyes, my heart almost stopped, a breath caught in my throat and my mouth turned dry. Blood...Just blood. It was growing, covering the whole of the ceiling and dripping down the shadowy white walls.

My stomach turned and a sudden rush of nausea enveloped my body. I couldn't move, even if I could I would still have this cold, dark blood continue to fall on me. There's nowhere to go.

I looked down and swallowed, desperately trying to hydrate my parched throat, but it didn't work, if anything it got worse, it stung...it _burned. _

My hand rushed to my throat and I flinched as the pain became more and more unbearable.

I hadn't even noticed the roaring fire that was blazing in an open fireplace that suddenly appeared about 6ft in front of me. I blinked repeatedly, confused. I was suddenly enshroud with cold, icy air and reached out in aid of warming myself up, but the fire wasn't giving off any heat, not even smoke. But something else caught my eye, next to the fire was a glass filled with water sitting on an small, antique looking table. The burning desire to get up and grab the glass was too much to handle, but I physically couldn't. I shoved my head in my hands and sulked, even my tears burned, like acid or venom.

I wiped my eyes back into focus and quickly gasped out of surprise. There was a girl, a beautiful girl. She was an average height with pale skin,chocolate brown eyes and long, curly, mahogany brown hair that softly fell around her heart-shaped face, and for some reason...I really envied her, but not the fact that she was stuck dangerously close to the fire.

That's when I noticed she was carefully hiding a transparent, cylinder-shaped object that seemed distorted when you looked through it. The glass on the table, was gone. I tried to ask her for help but a only a dry, husky noise sounded from my quivering mouth. She made a confused face and I jumped again as the fire spat flames at the girl and she winced slightly as they touched her slim legs. She lightly lent forward and handed me the object, it was the big, tall glass filled with water, almost enough to put out a fire. I sighed with relief and grabbed the glass from her fragile hands. I greedily started to drain the glass of water, occasionally choking, just trying to desperately extinguish the fire that was burning in my throat.

I heavily gasped, trying to catch my breath after I had inhaled the water, when another wave of sharp flames engulfed the girl's legs. I looked at her to tell her to move when I observed the disappointed look on the beautiful girl's face. What had I done? She took the glass from my hands, carelessly dropped it and didn't break contact with my eyes as it smashed on the white, wooden floor. She didn't do it with anger but with a sense of reluctance. She looked me in the eye and something flickered, almost like a flash of red, and before I could even blink, she was engulfed by the orange flames of the fire. I tried to scream but just like the girl, I didn't make any noise. I just looked pained.

The burning in my throat returned just as more blood from the ceiling started dripping, I looked up again and a few drops fell onto my face and slid down into my eyes. I tightly squeezed them shut and squealed at the unstoppable burn that spread not only through my throat but now into my eyes. I tried opening them, tears streaming down my face from the irritation.

The fire remained but the fireplace did not. Instead, amongst the fierce blaze stood a tall, gold framed mirror. The reflection was me, but something wasn't quite right, my eyes they were-...Red?! The intense flames rose up and surrounded me, burning at my skin, I took a gasp of air and let it out in a glass-shattering scream.

The wooden floor collapsed and I fell, deeper and deeper into the darkness. Falling. My scream continued to shriek into nothingness. Still Falling.

The burning sensation ignited more than it had before, yet I was still falling. Everything happened so fast. The memories of what happened replayed through my mind when I finally understood. The girl didn't just give me the water to drink. She was giving me the choice of greed or saving not just me, but someone else from the fire. But I was too selfish, I was vain...I was a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Worst Night's Sleep

I was suddenly awoken by the sound of my own scream. I sat up, embarrassed at the thought that somebody heard. It took me a while to register that my surroundings were not familiar...not one bit. I quickly jerked my head in reaction to the soft sound of a man's voice.

"Are you okay?' He questioned. I couldn't answer for varying reasons... one being that I was too scared and confused and another being that this man, he was beautiful.

"I think she's in shock" another younger looking man whispered.

"Can vampires go into shock?" the older one joked.

"W-who are you? Where am I? Why am I h-" I was abruptly cut off by a casual laugh.

"Calm down Miss Hale, we're here to help you. My name is Carlisle and this is Edward" He pointed to the gorgeous younger one.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiled, my heart almost fluttered.

"Do you remember what happened before you came here?" Carlisle asked politely.

I shook my head and whispered, "no, not really".

"You don't remember taking a knife to the stomach? Lucky you!" Edward laughed.

Then all at once the memories, the horrifying memories came flooding back, filling my head with visions of blood and the terror of being chased and murdered in the snow by a group of drunken men. My hand flew to my stomach and then my shoulder, where I had also taken a blow from a knife.

"She remembers now, I think a little too much" Edward murmured to Carlisle.

My head snapped up at him, "how do you know?!" I bitterly hissed at him. I blinked and was surprised myself at the sourness of my own voice.

"Well, to put it easily, I can read minds, hence us knowing your name. We're vampires, and now so are you." He said in a pleased tone.

I snorted in disbelief "Oh please, vampires don't exist." I ran my hand through my hair, it felt...different, more soft and light.

"I think you're forgetting that you died...and now you're alive. Carlisle found you alone in the streets of new york, covered in blood and brought you back here so you could live...check your wounds." He gestured towards my stomach.

I lifted the shirt they had put on me and was dismayed to see nothing. Surely I would've at least had a scar from that? When I looked up Carlisle was holding a mirror, "Here, take this" he handed me the mirror and I stared at him and Edward out of curiosity. I shook my head and stared into the reflected surface. My jaw dropped and eyes widened as the image flooded my brain...my skin, it was white, soft, and almost sparkling in the breaking sunrise that spilled through the window, but that was nothing...nothing compared to the scarlet flushed iris' that ringed my charcoal pupils. "Wh-huh...I-Um..." I was utterly speechless. "Okay I believe you now..." I nervously laughed. "But if I am a vampire, Mr Cullen, then...does that mean I have to drink blood?" I sounded like a curious young girl, constantly asking questions. I felt a sudden burst of fear, judging by the look on Carlisle and Edward's faces, I said something wrong; something _very_ wrong.

"What did you just say?" Carlisle asked with wide eyes and a shocked face.

"Um, do I have to drink blood?" I hesitantly replied.

"No, no! Before that!" He impatiently stuttered.

"Erm...I do believe I said 'If I am a vampire, Mr Cullen'" I awkwardly said.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other and then both back at me, "Rosalie...We never told you our surname..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blood-Stained Lips

After a good couple hours of Carlisle and Edward explaining every possible detail that I need to know about being a vampire, I was getting very impatient. I was healthy now and I am completely informed on what to do as a blood-sucking monster.

"Now Rosalie, is there anything you have to ask?" Carlisle curiously asked.

"Actually, I do! First, you never answered my first question...where am I?"

"Oh, um...you're currently in Forks, Washington" He hesitantly stated. My ears pricked,

"Washington?! WASHINGTON?" I shrieked. "BUT I LIVE IN NEW YORK! HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO GET HOME?!" I panicked and worried about what my family were thinking at this moment. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other like they had earlier...uh oh. Edward stepped forward and sat on, what seemed to be, a blood-stained operating table with me, I guessed it was my blood. "look Rosalie...I know you're thinking about your family right now and if they're worried about you...but...you can't go home. You're a vampire." He gently whispered. Tears or venom started to well up in my eyes, and it stung, just like the dream. "But I'm fine now! My wounds have healed and I know what to do!" I argued, desperately trying to persuade them.

"Humans can't know about us. Remember what I said about the Volturi?" Carlisle stepped in. I forgot about that. It just didn't register in my brian that I couldn't see my family ever again...I couldn't see my family ever again? The final conclusion ticked in my brain and I stood up and faced Edward with unknown speed, shrieking again, "I can't see my family ever again?!" Edward and Carlisle panicked, wide-eyed. "But...you...NO!" I broke down on the floor crying painful tears into my delicate hands, I felt Edward's arms around my shaking shoulders, my throat started to burn again. I slowly looked up at the bloody sheets on the table I had been lying on...the water in my dream, it was so realistic. It wasn't water though...they were feeding me blood! My hands covered my mouth with disgrace, I couldn't believe I would ever do such a thing!

"Her throats burning, she's thirsty." Edward quickly informed Carlisle, who then raced out of the room and was back in 3 seconds, "Here!" he shouted, and handed Edward a packet of deep, red liquid...I gulped.

"No!" I yelled, "I am not drinking that! I can't!" I clamped my hands around my mouth and hid under the table.

"Rosalie you have to! It's vital! Almost as important as breathing!" Edward assured whilst pinning me to the floor and Carlisle grabbing my arms. That's when I heard a female voice shrill throughout the room, I felt relieved to hear a woman's voice.

"You really think you're gonna pin a newborn to the floor?" She laughed. They both looked up and I forcefully shoved them out the way. Carlisle backed into the table and Edward flew into the wall, cracking it immensely. I stared and looked at my bare hands...did...did I do that? The woman giggled again and Edward gave a breathy but impressed laugh while Carlisle groaned, rubbing the back of his head. I looked up at the woman, were all vampires blindingly stunning? She smiled at me and helped me up. "Hello dear, my name is Esme, you must be Rosalie?" I nodded and swallowed, massaging my burning throat with my hand. "Well Rosalie, I can assure you water is not going to ease that pain in your throat, the only antidote is blood. How about I put it in a glass for you and it'll seem less pressured then." I nodded again, why couldn't I speak? Why was she so...kind?

"Because she's a kind woman!" Edward answered for me. I frowned at the invasion of my mind.

I held the glass up to my face and breathed in, the metallic scent filled my nose and it burned even more, my throat felt tight and dry. I looked up at Esme helplessly and she nodded. I gingerly took a sip from the cold glass and the liquid ran down my throat, coating the pain, it felt good. Suddenly the taste settled...I couldn't explain it but it was undeniably satisfying, and I craved more. I tilted the glass upwards and gulped down the rest of the contents, spilling some down my front and down my wrist and arm. I heard a laugh come from Esme and she stood up to take the glass from me when I finished. "See? Wasn't so bad was it?" She said patronizingly.

"No, not at all!" I said, I felt new. I felt...Happy, replenished and refreshed. I looked around the kitchen, it was beautifully structured and decorated with different native american ornaments and paintings of forests and boats. This house looked way ahead of it's time, I liked it. It was dark outside, but my new vampire vision enabled me to see the beautiful forests and mountains in the never-ending distance. Edward and Carlisle entered the room, Carlisle pleasingly chatted to Esme about me finally drinking the blood and humorously commented on the mess I made. Edward did nothing, but he seemed to be admiring me, his shadowy amber eyes softly watching and a slight smile pulling at his lips, I couldn't help it but I naturally smiled back.

Everyone was relaxed now, Edward was softly playing the piano, Esme reading a book and Carlisle was upstairs in his study. I remembered Carlisle speaking to me about my ability to seek information about people and their memories, he said it could be a very extraordinary ability if I put my mind to it and practiced. I looked at Edward and tried hard to extract any information out of him but all I could retrieve were basic things that I already knew, so I tried Esme. I concentrated hard and focused till I felt a strange pulsing sensation in my head, almost immediately, I could see images, horrible images. Esme was crying, but why? I focused harder, curious as to why she was crying, the pulsing sped up with my breathing and then I saw it. A newborn child...a dying newborn child, with Esme by it's side, crying. The image flashed and Esme was being recovered from a failed suicide attempt, I could see Carlisle and Esme together, he was biting her and she was screeching, it hurt my ears, I lost control and cried out, then I slumped onto the floor, hunched over with my arms around my buzzing head desperately trying to remove the painful images. I felt Edward and Esme kneeling over me, greatly trying to calm me down and comfort me, I looked up at Edward, and he looked scared, worried, pained...Not just worried over my frenzied state but... he also saw the horrifying images and events that scarred Esme's past life.

_**Chapter 4 Coming Soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Personal affection is a luxury you can have only after all your enemies are eliminated. Until then, everyone you love is a hostage, sapping your courage and corrupting your judgement."

Chapter 4

Hunting Pack

I stood at the edge of the balcony, leaning against the wooden bar, watching as the rising sun started to break over the forest, filling the dull, morning sky with it's radiance. That was by far, the longest night I have ever experienced...but I always will, every day for the rest of eternity I will never rest, never close my eyes...never dream. The only dream I have left is to get married...but it can't be a human...I can't have my own children either...I can grow old and live peacefully, this was the most imperfect life and I hated it already.

The door to the balcony carefully opened and Edward stood next to me.

"You okay?"

"Not really, but I can't do anything about it." I sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel this way...If there's anything I can do...to make you happy then pl-"

"The only thing that would make me happy right now is to see my family...Just once...I didn't even get to say goodbye to them! Now they think I'm dead! Brutally murdered and my body is missing but I'm not! I'm alive!...Sort of...But I'm still here! It hurts so much to know that I could walk straight through the front door of my house and show them I'm okay but I can't..." I was cut off my a burning in my throat, not the thirsty kind...the kind that happens when you hold back tears.

"I know how you feel R-"

"No you don't!" I interrupted again, "You have no idea! I've seen what happened to you! You don't have family left!" The tone in my voice even offended me, I dreaded what effect it had on Edward.

"What you think I enjoy being a monster?! You think I enjoy not being able to live? Stuck at this age never moving on?!" He snapped back at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't think...I just...I'm still trying to take everything in" I breathed out.

"I know, I know...I'm sorry for getting angry with you." He smiled, and I returned the smile. "Carlisle says we're going to go hunting soon, and thinks you should come too!"

"Hunting? You mean.." I paused, no way would I ever let myself kill and animal with my own bare hands and drain it of it's blood. The thought of it would usually make me shudder, but my throat started to ache and my stomach seemed to growl.

"Let's go!" His eye's twinkled and he excitedly grinned, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the kitchen.

"Okay, the most vital rule, we must stay near Rosalie at all times, if she catches even the slightest scent of a human and we're not there, it's game over." I found it quite difficult to believe I would ever do that but apparently it's not under my control. It's me versus instinct.

"Got it?" Carlisle pointed to the three of us.

"Got it!" We said in unison.

"Okay we're gonna head-" My hearing tuned out then, instead, I focused on the beautiful scenery and the sound of the nearby stream gently flowing. I breathed in and the air tasted so fresh, i'd never experienced this before. I think I like the country more than the city.

"Rose? We're going now." Edward tugged at the sleeves of my pale yellow dress and I followed. We began running, and I was instantly blown away at the impeccable speed. I knew vampires could run fast but not this fast! The weirdest part was nothing was passing me in a blur, it was all beautifully bright and buzzing. I breathed in again and Carlisle was by my side, with Esme behind and Edward in front. I caught a strange smell...It pulled at my throat and urged my lips to pull back. Suddenly my throat burned more than it ever had before and I needed to drink. Edward read my thoughts and quickly turned back to me but it was too late. I had already charged ahead of Carlisle and leapt over Edward's diving motion to stop me and I drove forward faster, and faster...Tracking the enticing scent of human blood. I could hear The others calling after me, begging me to stop and arguing over the fact that I was a newborn and could easily outrun them, but that didn't stop me. Nothing could. I crouched behind a rock and could see a man walking through the woods with a shot gun slung around his shoulder. I breathed in again and gently crept up behind him, I was way ahead of the others and my instinct took over. I pounced out behind the rock in front of the man and he stumbled back, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Just as Edward, Esme and Carlisle entered my sight, I lunged for the innocent man, plunging my sharp teeth directly into his pulsing throat.

_**Chapter 5 Coming Soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Worst Goodbye

"I'll be back in a minute, mother." I called out as I walked through the door into the bitter cold and onto the deep, crunchy snow that settled on the icy ground. My eyes instantly began to stream and my already numb face buried in my woolen scarf, away from the dire cold and the solid, black night sky. I began taking long steps, pushing myself against the forceful, howling wind. I let out a sharp, icy breath and the condensation swept past my face, I tried to speed up...I couldn't stand the cold.

I finally reached the dimly lit bakery my mother had sent me to. She had made an order for my sister's birthday tomorrow and it was ready to be picked up. I stepped into the warm shop and the heavenly smell of bread and pastries played with my sense of smell and my stomach growled in delight, a small smile spread on my face, but was hidden from my

heavy winter clothing.

"Hello dear!" The rather large, old woman behind the mahogany counter beamed. "You must be Mrs Hale's daughter! You do look awfully alike" She giggled.

"You're not the first to notice" I laughed back.

She smiled "I'll be right back with your order" I thanked her before she trotted off around the back.

A large ruckus occurred up the street from the bakery, I instinctively glanced up and saw an angry looking bartender comically shaking his fist and ranting at a group of rowdy drunken men. They staggered down the road, shouting and stumbling into the white powder beneath them. One of them spotted me staring and started shouting irreverent profanities and they all laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the counter, just as the lady returned with a bag of my mother's order. I payed her and quickly left the shop.

When I returned into the terrible weather which I despised, I mistakenly looked around at the drunkards and almost immediately, they began to stroll towards me. I panicked and began my journey back home, marching on the icy snow. The sound of their joking and shouting distracted me, I turned to see if they were still behind me and my pace sped up. My foot slipped and I tumbled towards the floor, spilling coins and losing them to the profound snowfall. I cursed under my breath and began frantically searching for the money I dropped. I could feel the snow melting under my heat, soaking the tights I was wearing and making its way into my shoes, I shivered not just because I was cold...but I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps...A group of drunken men's footsteps. I gulped and stopped what I was doing and hesitantly looked up at the pack, surrounding me. I gathered up my belongings clumsily and stood up, brushing off the remains of snow on my beige cape coat.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." I muttered and impatiently tried to push past, refusing to make eye contact.

"Where d'ya think _you're_ g-going?" One of them, drunkenly stuttered, pointing at me. They all looked the same, the dull streetlamp wasn't enough to illuminate their faces. But I could've sworn they were friends of my father's.

"I know you...You're Rosalie! Sir Richard's father.." They all started mocking and joking, bowing to me "They don't call him Rich for nothing!" They laughed again. "How about you...Got any of that cash on you?" He nudged one standing next to him and he stumbled.

"Um...Excuse me..." I needed to leave.

"No-no! Stay, please, baby? We got...drinks!" They all cheered.

"That's a very nice offer but I have to-" One of them wrapped him arm around my neck and began hanging on me, pulling me around as if I were his trophy wife. "Don't...Don't touch me."

"Ooh! Someone's feeling a little bit...tense" They all agreed and started pushing and pulling me, tugging on my clothing and hair.

"Get off!" I demanded, but they didn't listen. "I demand you leave me at once!" I shouted, but more panic and frustration took the lead and my breathing picked up and I was pushing and searching for an escape.

"Why don't you t-take off your coat? You look a little warm" I saw him wink at me and I felt sick. I was completely surrounded by six drunk men...I hated to admit it but I wasn't going to win. The thought and truth angered me to a point where I felt hot and lost control, my fist swung at the nearest man and it cracked across his nose. He cried out and his hands flew to his face. They all sneered, "That was rude" They laughed, why wouldn't they stop? I stared angrily at the one I punched and he was staring back. Suddenly he grabbed my neck and I couldn't breath. The rest started cheering and applauding...It was disgusting. I sharply raised my knee, and a loud thud sounded as it collided with his groin. He grunted as the air rushed out of him. I felt a rush of power, but I had made things worse. His tight grip on my throat had been released but one of the others pulled out a knife. I stared at it, wide-eyed and began backing away, I'd delved into full panic, shoved through a tight gap between two men behind me proceeded to sprint down the slippery street, I could hear their heavy footsteps chasing mine, my eye's started to swell with tears of despair, a sob caught in my throat and soon turned to a yelp as I felt my arm being yanked backwards, I spun with his force and intuitively attacked, swiping a hard slap across his face. His eyebrows furrowed and I could see his face. This man worked with my father? I knew exactly who these people were...and if I ever escape, so help me, I will avenge them. He let out a long heavy sigh and a flash of silvery light swung above my head as he shoved me to the cold hard ground. He pinned me to the floor, angrily breathing through bared teeth like some monster, one arm high above his head, knife in hand. Another sob escaped my throat...This was it. I was going to die. I flinched as his arm hurriedly curved down and a sharp pain ripped through my left shoulder. I let out a scream that was muffled halfway through by a could, rough hand.

"Shut up!" He spat. I whimpered into his hand, squeezing my eye's tightly shut, desperately wishing the pain would go away. I could feel warm blood, seeping out from my shoulder. I lifted my hand trying to find something, I grabbed his ear and pulled hard and I felt a crack and ripping, my eye's flew open as he cried out. I vigorously shoved him off of me and pulled the dagger out of my aching arm and threw it at him, my eyes fixing upon the blood that I had spilled. I was too shocked...I couldn't move, my legs began to wobble and tremble. I was shouting at myself, telling myself to run...Now! I spun around in the direction of home and began to run, I gasped as I ran into another drunkard. "Hello sweetheart" I felt my stomach churn and begin to force up the contents when I caught glimpse of a familiar silver object in his hand. Before I could stop, retaliate or cry out, it was too late. The feeling of pain shocked through me once more as the knife plunged deep through my winter layers and into my stomach. My mouth gaped open...but I couldn't scream, just a raspy noise pushed itself out. I fell to my knees and gulped at the cold air, carefully pulling at the large knife wedged in me. I finally eased it out with both hands and it softly dropped to the ground. I looked up at the grinning monster of a man and managed to force out one last feeble, shaky sentence, "I swear to God...I will haunt you..." His face dropped...scared. The face of a superstitious man. The pain heightened and I gasped, my arms clutching my abdomen. My eye lids tightly brought together and I collapsed to the floor. I saw the group...walking away...running away. No more laughter...no more fun. Just guilt. Another rush of pain waved over me and I started trembling again, my eye's weaving in and out of focus and everything started to darken. This is what death felt like...I fearfully looked down at my stomach and looked away just as quickly. It was uncontrollably oozing blood over my hands, staining the pure white snow with crimson. My chest was heaving and I felt horrible...how could I be so vulnerable? How could I be so...so...stupid? I felt myself relax...tired. Too tired to open my eyes, when I heard another set of footsteps. They were light, I felt somewhat relieved but I reminded myself that it was too late. Not even the best doctor could fix this unruly damage. "Just kill me now..." I whimpered.

"Why would I do that?" It was a man, his voice was soft and musical, like the sound of bells. It was comforting to hear that in my last moments rather than the painful sounds of my quiet sobbing. I felt the man bend down and crouch next to me, pulling me upright.

"Oh my, that's a lot of blood you've lost there. How terrible..." Why? Why was he reminding me? Just reassure me. Even if it's not going to happen. Tell me everything will be okay. Please...sing to me...anything.

"This might hurt, just a little bit." What was he talking about? He made it sound as if this heart-wrenching pain was nothing. I felt his icy breath against my neck and I shivered, what was he doing? I still didn't have the energy to open my eyes but I lay in his arms as he slowly breathed on my skin, then, I screamed. It echoed...It ripped and scratched through my throat. The pain. Oh, the pain. I felt a burning shock through my body, uncontrollable spasms shred in my chest and I cried out, longing for something, anything... Peace. It took me what seemed like the most longest, painful seconds of my life to realize the cause of this outrageous agony. This stranger, had bitten me. Carlisle.

The painful memories faded out and I let go of the bloody dress I had worn that night.

"Did you see it?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes...Though I wish I hadn't! At least, my power really does work" I sadly joked.

Carlisle smiled "I'll leave you to it" He sped out the room and left me with Edward and Esme, doing the same old thing. I really couldn't get used to this. I couldn't even go hunting for a while now, not after what happened. I could never kill anyone again. Not unless they deserved it. I grinned while looking down at my hands, and the names of my killers echoed through my head.

_**Chapter 6 Soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Devious Plans**

Time won't pass as quick as it used to. So far, 3 weeks of slow, painfully advancing time has dragged by and I felt paralyzed by it... I missed home but I couldn't think of happy memories without the hateful names corrupting my thoughts...

I fumbled about with an old ornament Esme had brought from South America, and the names whirred, echoed. "Royce King, James Harrelson, Sven Gray" They are the men who had participated in my murder that horrible, horrible night...I didn't care for the other three, the cowards, I was going to make them live through the guilt. But first, I would give anything to torture those disgusting beings who turned my life to misery. The names circled again.

"Who is Royce King?" Edward quietly said. I sighed at the realization that this beautiful man could read my thoughts.

"No one really, just an old friend" I lied. The sudden image of him plunging a dagger into my stomach overwhelmed me and I blinked away the sight. Edward saw it.

"He killed you, along with the others. James, Sven..." He looked worried and disgusted. "They don't deserve to live. You do...I would never dream of killing such a beautiful woman." He slightly smiled and my heart jumped. I couldn't help but return the gesture, I felt strangely happy...

"I would kill them if I could, haunt them like I promised..." I looked to the floor and heard Edward laugh.

"Who says you can't?" My head snapped up and I stared at him...was he joking? "You're a vampire for goodness sake! There's not a chance on earth you'd get thrown in jail, or caught!"

"But the Volturi-" I tried to argue but was interrupted.

"The Volturi don't care! As long as you don't reveal what you are, you're fine! If you killed them anyway it doesn't mean a thing to them. If a human knew of your being, however, we'd all be killed..." He sadly looked to the floor, just as I had earlier.

"So you're saying...I could get my revenge on them?" I internally laughed at the eagerness in my voice.

"Of course!" He nodded. Something bubbled in me, excitement...It spread through my veins and rose up my throat...It was inhuman, and a foreign feeling to me. I voluntarily wanted to kill.

"Carlisle would most definitely be against this plan" He warned, "Not a chance". He shook his head.

"Then how do we do this?" I questioned, a sort of disappointment evolving in the pit of my stomach.

"We could lie..." He raised an eyebrow and my stomach fluttered.

"H-how?" I swallowed the guilt back down.

"Tell them..." He put his hand over his mouth and chin, thinking. "I know! Tell them, you really miss home, I know you do, but say that it's your birthday, and you would give anything to see your home town, house and family, even if you can't talk to them, just one more time." He grinned at his own genius plan.

"Yes!" I shouted, forcefully standing with excitement. The chair I was sitting in suddenly threw back and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room behind me, I slowly turned and contained the laughter that was forcing my face to take on a guilty look. I guess being a vampire had it's good times too...

"See your family, huh?" Carlisle stood, arms folded and mouth pushed to the side in thought, Esme had wrapped one arm around his waist, the other resting her hand on his shoulder, smiling in agreement, but this was Carlisle's decision. I casually looked around the kitchen, trying to make things subtle.

"If she makes sure she is well fed before hand, it shouldn't be a problem" Edward input, Carlisle sighed and bit his lip. I waited and waited for a final response...Yes or no?!

He wiped his hands down his face as if he were tired and said, "I am going to trust you this one time...She loses control or seems like she is going to. You bring her back straight away, okay?" I smiled properly for the first time in weeks and Edward hugged me, he smelt amazing, like honey and lilac. I heard Esme laugh and Carlisle too. Edward pulled away, "We'll go tomorrow! That's when your birthday is, right?" Edward sent me a look as if to say 'Just nod and go along with it!', his eyes widening. I enthusiastically nodded and smiled, innocently.

"Okay, please get fed and be careful, my trust is in you." He smiled and they both walked out. Edward smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back. I forced a pathetic grin and it quickly faded as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. The guilt begin to rise in my throat once again and I tried to push it back down. Just like the names, the words echoed through my head, but in a different way. Not a way that Edward could hear, but in a much more personal, secretive way. Over and over I couldn't help but process the word "Trust". What have we done?

_**Chapter 6 will be here very soon and it will be very exciting! I'm excited! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Sorry for the wait, my laptop broke but I got it fixed ^-^)

**Victim one: Sven Gray**

I stood at the door, letting the fresh air ruffle through my short, lace dress and my naturally platinum blonde hair. I breathed in hesitantly, hoping I didn't catch the scent of any humans within a miles radius, but it was clear, and it felt nice. I waited for Edward to come outside and I tried to banish the thoughts of betrayal and distrust. It was too late now. I had to do this...I had to make sure they knew; they didn't win.

We had begun our journey, which apparently wouldn't take long, through the early morning hours of Saturday. The sun had just risen and it's beautiful rays were stretching out far and wide, brightening everything in it's path. It glittered on mine and Edward's vampire skin and he told me I looked beautiful. I grinned and shied away. Everything in my sight was so clear, so detailed. I would have never been so fascinated by grass as a human, but the perfect spheres of morning dew sat on the lush green blades, gently swaying in the light breeze. It was due to snow sometime soon, but now I hated snow even more than I had in my previous life. I furrowed my brow at the thought of the once beautiful pure, white snow, tainted by my violently spilled blood and horrifying memories of the last night of my life. Along with the guilt, I tried to exhale the image. This was going to be worth it.

After a couple hours of continuous sprinting across the top half of the country we were finally nearing our destination. I knew exactly where my enemies were, the thought of getting my revenge excited me again and my pace rapidly sped up and I heard Edward laugh under his breath.

At long last we arrived in Rochester, we were surrounded by humans and Edward frowned, breathing heavily out of anxiousness incase I was overwhelmed by the delicious scent of warm human blood. But my goal was so clear, so determined that I didn't even feel the slightest bit thirsty from it, was this a breakthrough?

I was marginally ahead of Edward, sharply whipping my head both ways and marching in directions that were alien to him. My face was cemented in a look of anger and sickening ambition. We were so, _so_ close, I could smell the tobacco and alcohol stained clothes they wore.

The murderers were in different places around Rochester, and I was going to make sure I visited each one of them, saving the worst till last, Royce King, so he knew I was coming for him.

We trudged through the snow and into a prison like building for people who needed rehabilitation, that doesn't surprise me...

"I think I should wait outside" Edward furrowed his brow and began to turn away "Don't make too much mess" The corners of his mouth slightly turned up and he strolled out into the light blizzard, running his hand through his snow-covered hair.

I marched up to the front receptionist and demanded to see a "Sven Gray".

"Do you have an appointment?" The tiresome looking lady questioned, I immediately became impatient.

"No, I didn't think I needed one."

"Then I'm afraid you may not visit any of the patients here, please leave." She gestured towards the door.

"Fine." I stormed out of the building and felt slightly embarrassed and even more enraged than I had been.

"That was quick" Edward laughed, my face froze, still angry.

"She wouldn't let me in...I didn't have an appointment" I looked down at the snow covered, my eyes widening as I saw blood, that wasn't actually there...

Edward laughed harder, "How many times must I remind you that you're a _vampire" _He spun me around towards the door again, "Just run right past her!" He gave me a gentle shove and I sprinted full speed through the doors, past the counter and laughed at my mischievous behavior as I rushed up the stairs to the wards.

"_Number 23, Number 23, Number 23_" The chamber number echoed through my head, just as the names had and I stood outside, I swallowed a gulp of air and an eerie grin spread across my face as I opened the door.

"Who are you?" He slurred. Drunk? His eyes widened and he dropped a bottle on the floor, stepped back into the wall behind him. "This...This isn't p-possible..." His mouth, gaping open as his legs quivered, unsteady. I smiled again.

"Why are you scared? Because I'm...?"

"D-dead!" He exclaimed and slowly slid down the wall, half covering his face, though he couldn't break the stare with my burgundy eyes. I slowly bent down with him and stared at him, nagging my brain to look into his memories, to remind myself what part he had played in my death. I felt the heavy pulsing sensation in my mind as I reached into the dark memories I swore to never delve into again. But rules are meant for breaking...

Then all of a sudden, I saw it...The perverted one who tried to take my coat off...My anger bubbled up more and more and then I lost control, I lent forward and grabbed his neck with such an impeccable force that it was already broken...I left a cracked hole in the wall from where he had impact on it. I thought of the disgusting comments he had whispered in my ear that night, his warm, alcohol soaked breath on my neck, "Why don't you take your coat off? You look a little warm..." I shivered at the memory and stared at him as he wheezed and shook. He held my gaze, scared...My breathing picked up once again, and my instincts drove my hands to his head, and I twisted it to an unnatural extent. A stomach-turning 'crack' echoed throughout the cold, dank room and he went limp, dropping to the floor like someone who had given up on a puppet. I sat back on my heels, hands still out and a slowly evolving laugh escaped my mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**James Harrelson**

The cold was creeping in the pale gloom...But I couldn't feel it. My hands began to shake, I stared at them, jagged breaths spilling out of my mouth. I looked at the body in front of me, and a state of panic shocked me. I whispered,

"I just voluntarily killed a man...and...I-" I couldn't bring myself to say it, the fact that I had slightly enjoyed overpowering, emasculating the dirty, lifeless soul that now lay dead in front of me.

They'll find out soon, I got up and glided to the door, I had to finish this job as soon as possible.

I slowly opened the door and peered through the gap, a man was standing there.

"he must work here" I thought to myself. I waited for him to go and then I remembered Edwards words "You're a vampire for goodness sake". I grinned again and stealthily crept through the tiny gap I made in the door and sailed past the man onto the second floor, where my next target waited for me.

I was standing outside James Harrelson's room and the buzz from the previous kill started me up again, adrenaline somersaulting in my stomach. I kicked the door open, expecting a startled looking drunk man to be in a pile on the floor, just like Sven had.

But there, in the uncomfortable looking, wooden bed, lay a man...fast asleep.

The corner of my mouth curled up, and I slowly approached the sleeping body.

"Rise and shine...!" I whispered in his ear, he smiled, half-asleep now and in the process of waking to my morning alarm. He froze, the realization that there shouldn't be anyone in the room with him.

"Literally" I finished my sentence, and grabbed his shoulder and one of his legs, forcing one of my hands to tightly wrap around his leg, shattering the bone, he let out a strained cry of pain, and I decided to speed things up, incase someone heard.

With all the force I could produce without smashing the wall, I threw him against it.

It made a loud thump and the sound of his bones disintegrating caused me to briefly shudder. But I craved more. He needed to see me. To remember.

I dropped on my hands and knees, and prowled towards him like a cat, a lioness hunting it's prey.

"Remember me?" I raised an eyebrow at his fearful, scar covered face.

"I- But you- Royce..." He stuttered illegible words, and suddenly he swung at my face in defense, but his knuckle just cracked against my stone skin. He let out another cry and I ignored the punch.

"You plunged a knife into my shoulder, remember?" I gestured towards where he had wounded me and dropped my hand to the floor. His eyes squeezed shut in pain, just like mine had on that cold night... Good.

I decided to scare him to the point of helplessness so I slammed my fist into the floor,

"LOOK AT ME!" I shrieked and grabbed his face, wrenching it towards mine. I heavily breathed, and flared my nostrils, eyes widened.

Tears welled up in his eyes, he noticed the red.

I rapidly searched through his memories, and tried to get a better insight of his life, when I found the perfect detail.

"Oh...you have a family don't you?" I said in a mocking, sarcastic tone. He violently nodded his head. "I should probably let you off then..." He shook his head again, a sigh of relief shaking out of his nose. "But I won't" I flashed a devious smile at him and continued, "You know, I had a family too! If I kill you, you won't ever have to think about any of this again..." I hardened my grip on his face. "But I do... Every single day of my LIFE!" I shoved his body into the floor, his shoulder dislocating, as he yelped. "They don't know I am alive and they never will. They can't. So I'm only going to kill you! It's a good thing" I winked at him and he gulped, he jerked forward and spat on my face. The anger boiled but I laughed at his petty attempt. "Well isn't that simply _wonderful" _I wrapped my hands around his veiny neck and raised my fist, quickly drilling it into his cheek, a tooth shot out of his mouth and bounced on the dusty wooden flooring, blood began to slide down his face and he whimpered. I sat up.

"No..." I silently whispered, staring at the crimson liquid and I swallowed, what felt like, burning hot lava.

He stared back at me, anxious as to what was wrong, why I suddenly stopped beating the crap out of him. I could tell he saw my eyes change to the dark, clouded colour of hunger and thirst. I leaned forward and quickly twisted his head, just like with Sven and ungracefully stumbled out of the room, sprinting towards the last enemy, a fire building in my throat.

I need to get out of here as quickly as possible, before I kill someone innocent.

_**Chapter 9 will be here very very very**_ soon!


End file.
